


Reunion

by matskreider



Category: Black Sails
Genre: I hope this makes you ship them or at least give it some thought, M/M, and expect more of them when i find the muse for it, no one is immune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Joji have been together since shortly before Silver joined the crew. This is what happens when Billy makes his return from the dead.</p>
<p>(References to elements throughout season 1 and season 2, but the main crux of events takes place after Billy's return in Episode X.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Black Sails but Billy/Joji is a hidden rarepair of mine that I love to death. Also this was inspired by [this art piece](http://bicosporn.tumblr.com/post/142093261514/just-hear-me-out-joji-x-billy-bones-the) so please give that a look!! And let me know how I did!

It was an accident, mostly. Except it wasn’t.

It was something that had been building since the moment Billy had caved and gave in to the feelings growing within him since he’d kissed Joji that night in the ship’s hold, shortly before they’d captured Silver on the quest for the Urca schedule. Right against the very ribcage of the structure, cold and rough wood, the air thick with familiar salt and copper – the blood was endless, from small scrapes, and eventually it became a permanent fixture in the air – he’d pulled the torturer against him, and kissed him in shadows.

Joji had reciprocated, and it led to the two of them getting away with as much as they could in those precious moments before they knew their presence would be missed. Well, Joji could perhaps get away with shirking his presence for a while, having a silent yet needed presence on the decks.

But as the ship’s boatswain, Billy couldn’t have that luxury.

And when he pulled away, for the final time that night, he knew that this was something that wouldn’t die, no matter how difficult it might be. The issue wasn’t that relationships like these were shamed in the pirate lifestyle, but rather that the technicalities would surely get in the way. Billy had a fair share of responsibilities on the ship, and with the mess they were heading into now, what with the brewing battles on the horizon, he knew he needed to remain focused.

That had been the ultimate peace between storms.

Looking back at it now, Billy wished he’d taken some time to enjoy it. He and Joji finally getting together, making such things official a few weeks afterwards, on the beach on Nassau, had been more than enough for him to find solace in.

And then, he’d died.

He still didn’t entirely know what Joji had done in his absence, nor did he think he could handle much more emotional burdens. After coming back to Gates being gone, Silver having wormed his way into a position of semi-authority, and the mutiny started by Dufresne, he’d had his hands full.

But even with the politics taken care of, he didn’t know where he and Joji stood.

When he’d first come back, he had wanted nothing more than to go to Joji, see if he’d find a way to pick up where they had left off. The political divide when he’d returned had been an unexpected obstacle, but it was a blessing that Joji remained loyal, if not to Flint, then to the cause itself.

And if not to the cause, then to Billy. A dangerous mix of loyalties, but Billy was tired with cross examining every decision he’d have to make.

Now, with some moments to himself in the ship’s mess hall, the newly reinstated crew member put his head in his hands, taking a breath of the familiar air. Alone, save for the night shift, or so he thought.

The quiet approach startled him, but the warm hand on his shoulder felt so familiar his heart began to ache. Looking over his shoulder, he studied that familiar hand, basking in it’s touch, before looking up and up and up, now meeting Joji’s gaze.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask him, both professionally and not, but given his absence, he didn’t know where to begin. He stands, stepping over the bench to get closer to his…whatever the label was, at this point. Words, despite having such a crucial role in his position in the crew, never had played a large part of his relationship with Joji.

The blond reaches up, cupping Joji’s jaw with an uncertain hand. But the moment the touch is reciprocated, with both hands cupping Billy’s cheeks, he knows that whatever they had before, still stands now. There’s a strength in the grip, though, and pain in Joji’s expression – scars on his face and chest that Billy knew hadn’t been there since the last time he’d seen him.

It’s only a moment before they pull each other closer, kissing hard enough to want to bruise. The feeling of Joji’s incredibly long hair gathered in his fist was a sensation he thought he had forgotten. Now, he found himself reacquainted rather well. Passionately, demanding more, Joji nips at Billy’s lower lip, forcing his mouth open. The younger of the two acquiesces, moaning into the embrace, and that sound adds more urgency to their touches.

Somehow, everything save for boots was shucked from their bodies, with oil slicked fingers slowly spreading the elder man open, slicking him until he was dripping wet. The process of prepping him took longer than usual, and Billy didn’t know whether to admire Joji’s restraint or pity him for having to mourn in his own way. As he curls his fingers, drawing a sharp inhale from Joji, he rests his forehead against the torturer’s, kissing him intermittently. He feels the needy grip on the back of his neck, forcing him to stay there as he prepared him, and felt the guilt over his disappearance resurfacing.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, withdrawing his fingers to slick his own length before lining himself up and gently slipping inside. “I’m not leaving. Not again.”

He watches as the raven haired pirate arches his back, wanting to take all of Billy, perhaps before he was well and truly ready. The former boatswain steadies Joji’s hips, not wanting him to hurt himself – but when he gets a groan and curled lip in response, he knows it’s for the best that he lets Joji handle this the way he wants to.

And somehow, someway, that wound up with Billy holding Joji’s thighs up so his knees almost, but not quite, touched the blond’s shoulders, while Joji’s left hand kept them from fucking directly against the table. It’s wet and messy, oil slicking their thighs and dripping onto the bench below, but they didn’t care. They needed this, this closeness, as close as one could be in their circumstances.

Never once did the grip on the back of Billy’s neck loosen, nor did their kisses ever truly stop.

It doesn’t take long before Billy’s orgasm takes him, the blond shaking as he filled his love for the first time in _months._ The little, almost imperceptible whine from Joji made Billy adjust his hold, his left arm now wrapping around the arched back of the swordsman, while the right, still slightly wet from the oil, brought Joji to completion.

As they stayed there, panting in the aftermath, a wet mess between the two of them, Billy felt tears welling up, slipping down his cheeks and wetting their kiss. After so long of hoping and dreaming for this moment, he can’t begin to put into words how he feels. Like any language he knows simply isn’t enough to encapsulate what he wants to say.

A concerned thumb brushes away his tears, and he looks up, staring into his lover’s dark eyes. Joji’s brows were furrowed, concern and sadness on his face. The tears continue down the blond’s face, though Billy does not sob; instead, he smiles. It’s a warm, honest smile, and he leans further against Joji, his nose brushing the swordsman’s as he kisses him once more.

Now, for the first time since his return to the beach, Billy felt alive. And, from the way Joji places his hand over Billy’s heart, his palm spread even, warm, and protective over the skin there, he suspected Joji did as well.


End file.
